hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Kier
Kier is a Dojo Duelist created by TESLA_Anims. He is a lilac stick figure with no hair. Background Kier was just a normal lonely, homeless man. He relies on the short money he gets and buys cheap soup every 3 days, using all his money. One midnight he was sitting in a corner beside a wooden pot which is where his money goes. He saw a woman walking down a sidewalk, when a group of people jumped out of nowhere, the woman was struggling from a group of kidnappers. Kier stood up to help, but he hesitated and went back to his spot to hide. Kier noticed, his pot empty, next to the pot are a pair of fine boots. He felt a big blow from behind. Little did the kidnappers know something was watching them. Kier woke up tied up in a bed, he saw three guys, one holding a scalpel, one attaching something to Kier's body, and another holding a syringe. The syringe man spoke "At least you'll die being in benefit for others", he sounded calm, but weird... He sounded like he is going to kill Kier! The syringe had poison. The Syringe man injected it into him. Kier felt sleepy. Waking up in a dark room, Kier saw a figure. "Hello?" "Listen, they have injected poison into you, but I can give you a second chance" "What do you mean? W-Who are you?" "My name is Zion, im the spirit that guides the mortals that obtains the trickster's charm" "The What?" "No time to explain, the bombs going to explode" "Just follow my instructions" ... BOOM *after the incident* "You have been the tricker's charm, having so gives you the quest to protect humanity. This is not the only existing charm there is also the Shifter's Charm in Dim, the Brute's Charm on Bishop and a whole lot others" "Now travel to the land of Cier, your destiny awaits there" "Cier huh?" Weapon and Power Body Trick Kier leaves a mark in a certain position while moving then the mark Kier leaves will explode if Kier wants to (He can only put 2 marks, this uses no energy) Vanish When a move is done to Kier where the force is strong that he gets thrown, Kier actually stays in that spot, being invisible, where a ragdoll clone gets thrown away. (Kier cannot do any interaction with the enemy while invisible) Smite Kier uses the energy used to create his bombs and can put it in his hand, to deal a powerful exploding blow. Reverse Hop Kier phases through the ground he is on an phases back out a few feet away. Body Copy (Most Useful in many enemy or stealth situations) If Kier incapacitated an enemy, he can copy the body and look like the enemy for 20 seconds or until he wants to go back to himself. Mega Bomb Using lots of energy, Kier can make a very large bomb and throw it at an enemy, this is his trump card. The explosion can cover 70-100 square meters. Personality Kier is mainly calm but can be very aggressive if the enemy just really gives it to him. He tends to be excited while in tight situations. But again, he is calm and collected while fighting as he thinks it can be helpful for focus. Trivia * Kier is TESLA_Anims's third duelist, his last two being Dim and Bishop Sources http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=13691 Category:Duelist Category:Active